Throught These Hazel Eyes
by xxdarkndxanglxx
Summary: A sonfic about Hermione and Ron when Ron cheats on Hermione!


Hermione sat under a big oak tree, propping her head on her hands staring into space remembering the good times she had with Ron before _she_ came and stole him from her. She grabbed her photo album from her bag and began to look at the pictures of her and Ron.

_seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_your arms around me so tight _

_everything it felt so right_

_unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

She saw a picture that was taken about a year ago around Christmas. Ron had his big arms wrapped around her in a big bear hug as she giggled madly, blushing as red as his hair. She watched as Ron nuzzled her hair and smiled up at her. It was snowing and occasionally Ron would kiss the snowflakes off her nose.

She quickly turned the page to see another picture of her and Ron at a party after they beat Ravenclaw in a quidditch match. Hermione was soaked from head to toe, her face painted half red and half gold, with Ron's arm around her beaming happily. They were both laughing heartily waving back up at her.

Another picture was a picture Harry had taken when Hermione had been helping Ron study and it turned out to be a snog fest instead. She felt herself become breathless as she saw herself and Ron engaged into a full on passionate kiss.

_now I can't breathe_

_no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_here I am_

_once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_can't deny it_

_can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up deep inside_

_but you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes_

Hermione shut the book and looked up to see Ron making his way towards her. His hair was a mess, he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday, his eyes were also red and puffy. Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and got up and walked away leaving him behind without looking back.

Later that day in the Great Hall Hermione sat down with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Ginny, and some other 7th year Gryffindors. Ginny mumbled about what a 'stupid git' Ron was, while Lavender worked on setting you up with another guy. Dean and Seamus talked about who was Prettier Hermione or the other girl, while Neville just stared at her with pity in his eyes.

Hermione told them it was no big deal and that she thought she and Ron were in a rut anyway. She told them not to worry about it, and that she would sort thing out with Ron... eventually.... Maybe when he's dead.

The whole time at dinner she could feel Ron and Harry's eyes on her. Hermione, of course, was still on speaking terms with Harry, but had told him to sit with Ron so Ron wouldn't be alone. She turned her head and made eye contact with Harry and gave him a reassuring smile and then turned back to the others and was startled to see Neville leaning over the table looking at her. He stated he didn't get why Ron would cheat on her because she was prettier than any other girl he had met. Hermione only blushed and thanked him.

_I told you everything_

_opened up and let you in_

_you made me feel alright for once in my life_

_now all that's left of me_

_is what I pretend to be_

_so together but broken up inside_

Hermione looked over at Ron out of the corner of her eye and saw he was positively miserable. Hermione sighed and said goodbye to the group of friends she was with and left the Great Hall Hermione remembered all the things she had told him... and how much she had trusted. She wasn't sure if she would be the same ever again.

She entered the library and took her normal seat in the back with her usual book, _Hogwarts: A History. _She sighed and turned to page 1,212 and began to read.

_cause I can't breathe_

_no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_swallow me then spit me out_

_for hating you, I blame myself_

_just seeing you it kills me now_

_no I don't cry_

_on the outside anymore_

A shadow fell over Hermiones book and she looked up to see Ron standing there staring at her. He took her hand gently took her hand and pulled her up so she was standing in front of her, he was about a foot taller than her so she had to look up to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently apologizing to her over and over again.

Hermione took her hand out of his and backed away and told him she was sorry, but she didn't want to see him again. Neither as a friend or more... With that she turned and walked out of the library leaving him behind staring at her retreating back.


End file.
